Makorra Fanfic
by waniver3
Summary: She realizes she just might have feelings for him...
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! I hate him!" Korra stormed through the door of the apartment. They had been given a private place to stay in Republic City; the 'apartment' was more like a condo that sat facing a small, but quiet beach. Mako and Korra often trained on that beach, practicing their firebending, as there was never anyone else around; Korra had just come back from one of these sessions, and she had some steam to blow off.

"What'd he do now?" Bolin asked grumpily. He'd been rudely awakened from napping as Korra slammed the door, propped up against the wall with Pabu purring on his chest. Pabu squeaked and scurried behind Bolin, who comforted his companion with gentle strokes.

"He thinks he knows everything!" Korra yelled angrily, pacing back and forth in the dimly lit living room.

"You both have quite hotheaded personalities, so this is probably normal. But maybe you should try to listen to him sometimes. Yeah, he makes it sound like he's some wise master, but sometimes he has good advice." Bolin tried to calm her down, but only succeeded in making Korra angrier.

"You're taking his side?" Korra whirled on Bolin, who flinched. Pabu whimpered.

"No. I'm staying out of this." Bolin put up his hands and turned his head away.

"Ugh. Forget you." Korra stomped back out through the front door. Bolin shrugged and pulled Pabu back onto his lap and continued to pet him. Just as Bolin was about to close his eyes, Mako walked in, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can't a guy get a wink of sleep around here?" Bolin complained. Mako ignored his brother, grumbling under his breath. He slumped to the floor in the corner, sighing and releasing a small flame from his mouth. "So, I heard you and Korra have been arguing yet again. What's with you guys?"

"I dunno. She's way too stubborn." Mako shrugged, proceeding to light a flame in the palm of his hand out of boredom.

"She says you act like you know everything." Bolin ventured, trying to work out Mako's side of the story.

"I was just giving her tips on her stance and stuff, and she went off. I just don't understand girls." Mako concentrated on the flame in his hand making it bigger and smaller with ease. Bolin giggled.

"So much drama, geez," he rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't you going to go find her?" He put his arms behind his head.

"Why would I do that?" Mako looked up.

"Well, she ran off somewhere. I dunno, bro. Go apologize or something."

"Why should _I_ apologize?" Mako raised his voice slightly, letting the flame in his hand go out.

"Hey, all I know is that Korra's definitely not gonna apologize. Be a man. I know you like 'er."

"What? No!" Mako blushed and looked down. "Fine. I'll go find her. I won't apologize though. I have nothing to be sorry for. And I don't _like_ her." Mako grumbled, rising to his feet. Bolin laughed again. He knew when his older brother was lying; Mako did terrible at covering it up.

"You don't have to apologize, but at least try to work out your guys' problems without shooting fire at each other." Bolin sighed.

"It seems that's the _only_ way she likes to resolve things." Mako grumbled, heading for the door. Bolin returned to petting the ferret on his lap.

Korra sat inches away from the surf as it rose and fell over the shore. It was dark out and stars littered the sky. Everything was silent, making it possible to focus the hypnotizing sounds of the waves. The light from the moon shone over the sand. Korra shivered as a cold wind blew over the beach. She wrapped her arms around her knees in an attempt to stay warm. She heard the sound of a twig snap behind her and whirled around, on her feet in the blink of an eye. When she saw it was only Mako, she slumped back to the ground, facing away from him.

"Uh, hey. I thought I'd find you here." Mako was trying to sound friendly.

"What do you want?" Korra grumbled.

"I thought we could, I dunno, talk?" Mako sounded uncomfortable.

"Bolin talked you into this, didn't he?" Korra turned and stared at the 18-year-old. He looked self-conscious and awkward. "If you're not going to leave me alone, then fine," she patted a spot in the sand next to her, "we can talk." Mako slumped down in the sand. They were both silent for a moment, before Mako spoke up.

"So, I don't understand what made you so pissed earlier. What'd I do?"

"What'd you do?" Korra was getting mad again, and stared up into Mako's golden eyes.

"I mean, I had good intentions. By correcting your stance, your firebending gets a bit stronger. It's just something Sifu Toza taught me for the pro-bending tournament." Mako shrugged.

"But you act like you're my master. If anything, I should be _your_ master. I'm the Avatar!"

"But we're friends, right? Shouldn't I be allowed to share techniques and stuff with you without you blowing up in my face?" Mako was growing impatient. Korra knew he had a good point and she didn't like that. Instead of replying, she turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "Hey, that's not fair." Mako leaned back and forth trying to find Korra's face, but she just continued to avoid his gaze. At one point she caught his eye. Was that, an amused glint? He was enjoying himself. He liked to annoy her. Korra couldn't hold back a slight smile, she cherished when he showed the slightest signs of playfulness, or any emotion really, being so serious and all. "I saw that." Mako's golden eyes glinted.

"Maybe I just don't want you to be so controlling..." Korra began.

"Controlling? I'm a firebender, I'm born to be controlling just like you are born to be hotheaded." Mako said sarcastically. Korra giggled.

"I guess we should try to, I dunno, get along better." Korra shrugged.

"I doubt that's possible, but for now I'll just agree to it." Mako sighed. "I, uh, I'm sorry for acting...controlling?" Mako rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's good enough for me. Sorry for yelling at you." Korra smiled. Mako nodded, not knowing how to accept Korra's apology. Another wind whipped up and Korra shivered. Mako's scarf blew in the breeze and Korra looked up at him. He was so serious, returning the gaze.

"Are you cold?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine." Korra lied.

"I know that you're cold, Korra."

"How are you not?" Korra gave in. Mako rolled his eyes and stood up, returning a minute later with some pieces of wood. He piled them up and blasted them with a flame from his hand. Mako settled back down next to Korra. The fire was warm, but the wind overpowered it and Korra was still uncomfortable. Salt, mist and sand blasted Korra with the next strong gust. Mako seemed unaffected by the chilly, night air. He was gazing blankly out at the sea. Somehow, the silence wasn't awkward. "Seriously, how are you not cold. It's freezing."

"Well I am a firebender." Mako looked down at her.

"So. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Here." Mako scooted over and wrapped an arm around Korra, using one hand to unwrap his scarf. He rewrapped it around Korra's neck. His arm was strong, firm and protective. He held her tight, but not too tight. She felt...safe.

"Woah. You _are_ warm." Korra commented, pressing closer to his lean and wiry body. She leaned her head on his chest and when he didn't object, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Mako remained expressionless, gazing out at the ocean. Korra watched his eyes as they danced in the firelight. His golden flecks blazed ever bright. They were so deep and...pretty. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh, I dunno. Just watching the water." Mako shrugged.

"Yeah. It's...soothing." Korra ventured. Mako remained silent, just staring at the water. "You're always so deep in thought. Do you ever have fun?" Korra asked.

"Have fun? I can have fun." Mako looked down at her. Again, she was mesmerized by his eyes.

"Okay. Let's finish out sparring match." Korra suggested.

"Won't you be...cold?" Mako ventured. He was obviously enjoying cuddling by the fire.

"I won't be cold. I mean, we'll be bending fire at each other. It'll be the opposite of cold," Korra began, "But, we don't have to if you don't want. It was just a suggestion."

"No, no. I'll do it. Sounds like _fun_." Mako replied sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

"Is that a smile I see?" Korra teased and Mako rolled his eyes. "Come on. Off with your shirt."

"What?"

"Well I'm not going to be skins." Korra said sarcastically.

"Shirts versus skins, huh? Then I'm guessing I have to be skins?" Mako sighed. Korra nodded, smiling. She tossed him his scarf, which he tied around his waist and then tossed his shirt aside, revealing his well-built upper body. Korra had seen him shirtless before, but never had she looked at him like this. He stretched, preparing for the match. When he turned to her, waiting for her to signal the match to begin, she couldn't regain herself. She looked from his abs, up his chest and met his questioning eyes. He had a look of amusement, like he knew she was looking at his muscles. Korra blushed slightly and began the match quickly by shooting a flame towards his lower half. He flipped into the air, dodging perfectly, whilst firing hot flames back at her. This was definitely warming her up. Korra continued firing, upwards this time, and he simply sprawled to the ground, his arm muscles rippling as they supported his weight. His timing was perfect, every move fluid and graceful. She would fire, and he would dodge with some crazy-athletic move before firing back. She'd never really paid attention to the way he fought before. He was so strong. Finally Korra caught him. He barely managed to dodge her flame as he hit the ground.

"Mako! You okay?" Korra ran to his side. He remained motionless. Korra panicked and was about to go get Bolin until Mako moaned. Had she hurt him? What was she going to do? She thought about using her Avatar powers to revive him, but she had no idea how. Suddenly he opened his eyes, a fire of determination burning in them and a smirk on his face. He jumped to his feet.

"Tricked you." He scoffed, quickly lurching out and wrapping a firm leg around hers, tripping her. She toppled to the ground, with Mako standing over her, reaching a hand down to help her back up. She grabbed his hand, but instead of letting him pull her up, she pulled him down to the ground. Caught off guard, he landed with a thud on the sand next to Korra. He sat up and they sat cross-legged on the sand, side by side.

"You jerk." Korra laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder and lying down on her back. Mako followed, and lay down next to her, hands folded on his chest. "I won." Korra turned her head to him. He stared back into her eyes, a light of amusement sparkled in them. "You, uh..." Korra stammered, "have nice...eyes?" Mako lifted an eyebrow and Korra blushed, turning away.

"Thanks...?" Mako continued to stare at her and Korra began to feel self-conscious.

"Have you ever wondered what it was like up there?" Korra asked, referring to the sky filled with bright stars, trying to pull Mako's attention away from her.

"What?" Mako looked up, "Oh. I guess so."

"I wonder if anything's out there." Korra whispered, yawning.

"You tired? Maybe we should head back." Mako suggested.

"Nah, I'm not ready to go back yet." Korra shook her head. "It's nice out here."

"But isn't it cold?" Mako persisted.

"But, aren't you a firebender?" Korra narrowed her eyes and smiled. She scooted over close to him and pressed into his side. He seemed surprised, but didn't object. Mako just stared down at her, eyes narrowed with tiredness, and watched as she fell asleep in his arms. They'd been gone awhile, Bolin would be worried, but it didn't matter now.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra woke, blinking. She was confused for a second, not remembering where she was. Then she felt the warm body next to her. Mako had his arm around her shoulders and her head was pressed to his side. He was snoring quietly, fast asleep on the sand. It had grown very dark and the fire had gone out. The moon was the only source of light. Oh no! Tenzin would be wondering where she was. Then she turned to see what had woken her. Pabu was standing next to her head, looking down at her, and her eyes traveled behind the ferret to where Bolin was standing a few feet away. Her face reddened deeply and she sat up, scooting away from Mako.

"We were just, uh, he was warm...and..." Korra stammered. Bolin looked amused and slightly embarrassed at walking in on them like this.

"No need to explain, Korra. I knew he liked you from the start." Bolin was smirking.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, "We're just good friends."

"Good friends? Then where's his shirt?" Bolin was giggling.

"We were having a sparring match, shirts versus skins." Korra explained hotly.

"Nevermind." Bolin shook his head. "Come on, wake him up and lets go back to the house. It's cold out here."

"Okay." Korra began to prod Mako awake, who was now sprawled out, deep in sleep and snoring a bit louder. Korra couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute. "Mako." Korra whispered in his ear. "Mako..." She poked him. "Fine. You asked for it." She began tickling him. Mako smiled and giggled lightly in his sleep before waking with a start, looking around frantically. "Didn't mean to startle you. I'd thought you'd never wake up." Korra smiled. Mako noticed Bolin and then looked uncomfortable. He knew he'd get teasing from his brother later. The scene was rather awkward; Mako scrambling to find his gloves in the sand and put on his shirt while Korra and Bolin stood and watched. Korra had always thought that she and Mako were just friends, but now it seemed to have become something much more. Mako tied his scarf around his neck and looked back and forth between Korra and Bolin.

"Right...Let's go back to the arena." Bolin sighed.

"I need to get back to Tenzin." Korra said, "He'll be furious."

"But you kinda left Naga in Toza's gym. Remember?" Bolin lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah. Well, I need to hurry and get her then." They walked back in silence.

"You two are cute together." Bolin broke the silence with a smirk on his face. Mako blushed slightly and grumbled to himself. Korra hated when Bolin teased. Why should it matter if she had feelings for Mako? Then again, all of this could mean nothing. Mako might not even feel the same for her. They needed to get this straightened out. Back at the arena, Bolin went straight to the attic with Pabu.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Korra and Mako exchanged a confused glance. They were left standing in the middle of the gym, Naga fast asleep on the floor.

"So, are we going to talk about this?" Korra asked.

"About what?" Mako asked stupidly, even though he knew what Korra meant.

Korra lifted her eyebrow. "Do you...like me? Or are we just good friends?" She felt extremely awkward asking the question.

Mako cleared his throat. He wished he had his brother to save him right now. "I guess...I do...ah...a lot." Korra blushed and Mako looked away, embarrassed. They stood there in silence for a while, looking around the room.

"I like you too...?" Korra blurted out. Mako's eyes flitted to her face, but she avoided his gaze.

"Yeah...well. I'm tired and Tenzin is expecting me. So...bye." Korra went over to wake up Naga. The polar bear-dog rolled over sleepily and whined. "I know, girl, you're tired. When we get back to the island you can sleep all you want." Korra patted her companions head and grabbed her harness, guiding her out the door.

"Okay. Goodnight." Mako watched her go and then collapsed on the floor. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He was so stupid. Why'd he have to act so awkward in front of her? It went alright at the beach, but...

"Girl troubles?" Bolin came from around the corner. So he hadn't left at all. Mako shouldn't have put it beyond his little brother to spy.

"Oh, uh. Hey Bolin." Mako sat up. Bolin rolled his eyes.

"I would've just kissed her, but I guess you just have no experience." Bolin shrugged. Mako puffed smoke from his mouth. His brother could be so annoying. Bolin sat next to him, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes slightly. Pabu jumped up on his lap. "I could tell you plenty of stories about past girlfriends of mine. I, big brother, have experience. Listen to me and-"

"Oh, just shut up." Mako grumbled irritably.

"You wanna borrow my book?" Bolin tossed a book onto Mako's lap. It read, "HOW TO BE A MAN".

"No!" Mako brushed the book off his lap and onto the floor.

"What? This is good stuff!" Bolin retrieved the book.

"I'm going to bed." Mako stood and walked up to the attic.

"Okay, bro, suit yourself."

Korra raced Naga through the dimly lit streets. How late was it? No doubt Tenzin was wondering where she was. "Alright Naga, we're going for a swim." The polar bear- dog dove into the water, a huge splash erupting around them. The water was a shade of dark blue on the horizon, but white and yellow where it reflected the lights of the city. Air Temple Island radiated a slight glow on the water in the distance. When Korra and Naga reached the island, Tenzin was waiting, his eyebrows knitted in a V shape. Korra sighed, preparing for the lecture she was about to receive.

"Where were you?" He growled. "I was worried some Equalists captured you. I was about to go find you myself."

"I was just at the arena, practicing. I fell asleep and when I woke up, it was really dark out." Korra lied. Tenzin wasn't buying it.

"Whatever you were doing, I'm not going to press you any harder on that matter, you better be more responsible next time." Tenzin acted like she had been doing something far more than what she'd really been doing.

"I _told_ you what I was doing." Korra insisted, trying to convince her mentor. It wasn't working.

"Look, I don't believe that excuse. I think those 'bending brothers' are having a negative affect on your training. I'm thinking about denying you the privilege to continue playing on their team."

"No! I'm sorry, okay. Just don't take pro-bending away from me. I was just with Mako, okay. Nothing much. We were firebending and I fell asleep on the beach. That's all." Korra pleaded with her teacher. Tenzin smiled.

"Ah, I remember the first time I met Pema-"

"Don't! Don't talk to me about this. It's nothing. Really." Korra started to guide Naga up to the temple.

"I'm sure." Tenzin said sarcastically, but he let her pass. "Ahhh...young love." He whispered when she was gone.

"Hey, guys!" Bolin rushed into the room with a flyer in his hand. "Look what I found!" Korra had the morning to herself before airbending practice with Tenzin in the afternoon. She'd gone across the bay to meet the brothers for breakfast. Somehow, she'd ended up being the one making the food.

"What?" Korra looked from where she was standing in the kitchen. "Where's the eggs I asked you to get?"

"When I found this, I thought the eggs could wait." Bolin shrugged. Korra scowled. "Mako, look." Mako was fast asleep on the couch. Bolin rolled his eyes. "Its an advertisement for something called the Dragon Festival. There's gonna be some parade and food and entertainment and stuff. Oh, and fireworks at the end! Cool, right?"

"That does sound kinda fun. When is it?"

"Today!"

"Kinda late notice, don't you think?" Korra lifted and eyebrow.

"We can make it, it doesn't start till this afternoon."

"Okay. Wake up your brother and you two can go get those eggs I asked for." Korra turned back to the breakfast she was preparing.

"Mako." Bolin poked his brother's cheek multiple times. "Mako? Okay," he shrugged, "you asked for it. Pabu!" The fire ferret appeared from the kitchen and Bolin picked him up, placing him on Mako's head. The firebender jumped up, wide awake, nearly choking on Pabu's tail.

"Ugh! Bolin, what are you doing?" Mako yelled in surprise. Bolin rolled on the floor, laughing. Korra looked at Mako's expression and began laughing too. It was fun to mess with him. He was so easily angered, but the way he pouted was cute too.

"Come on," Bolin smirked after he'd regained himself, "Korra wants us to get some eggs for breakfast." Mako stood and flattened out his shirt and trousers and straitened his scarf. "Oh, and we're going to this cool festival later-" The rest of what Bolin was saying was cut off when Mako shut the door behind them.

They returned about half an hour later with some eggs. Korra glared at them. "What took you so long?"

"Bolin saw some girls." Mako rolled his eyes.

"What? They were cute. I needed to test out something from my book. I would've worked had you not interrupted." Bolin pouted.

"That thing's like your bible isn't it?" Mako teased.

"Just hand over the eggs. Breakfast is just about cold." Korra growled at them. Bolin gave her a box full of seven eggs and she cooked them quickly. Bolin stacked up a huge plate for himself. Mako heated his food with a small flame and Bolin glared at him.

"I wish I could do that." He pouted, "Then I'd never have to eat cold food."

"Hurry up and eat, we still have to visit Tenzin and then we have a festival to go to after that. I'm going to have to cut my training short to go to it." Korra told them. Bolin gobbled the contents of his plate eagerly while Mako took it much more slow. Korra sat down to eat with them and Bolin barely took his eyes off his food. When they'd all finished and gotten ready to go, they walked down to the gym to get Naga. The huge animal stayed in the pro-bending arena's gym when Korra was away from Air Temple Island since it was the safest place for her. Korra mounted her companion's saddle. "Well? Come on." Korra patted the space behind her.

"Can we all fit?" Mako asked. There was obviously enough room, Korra knew. Mako was just unsure about riding a polar-bear dog through the streets of a major city. Korra was fine with it, but then again, she was pretty crazy. Bolin jumped up behind Korra and Mako rode on the back. Naga walked out of the arena and then broke into a run. Bolin squealed and grabbed the sides of the saddle for support. Pabu huddled on his shoulders. Naga jumped into the water and headed towards the island. They were soaked immediately. "Ugh. My clothes." Mako complained.

"Stop being a baby." Bolin nudged his older brother. Korra giggled. When they reached the island, Korra practiced airbending while Mako and Bolin wandered around the temple.

They hadn't gotten to far from Korra and her master before they heard Korra scream, "I just can't master airbending! What's wrong with me?"

"She's just too hotheaded and impatient. Air nomads are peaceful and calm." Mako commented.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Bolin suggested.

"You kidding? She'd bite my head off."

"She might listen to you more now that you're...you know, together." Bolin nudged Mako playfully with his elbow.

"Ugh. When are you gonna stop teasing me about it. You're so childish."

"Well, I guess you won't be an official couple until you kiss her." Bolin continued.

"Whatever."

"Hey," Bolin changed the subject, "wanna fight? I bet I'll beat you."

"You mean spar?"

"Yeah. Spar, fight, same thing. Let's go."

"Well actually, sparring is-"

"Shut up, Mako! Sheesh." Bolin snatched his brother's scarf and took off running, away from the temple and towards the beach.

"Hey!" Mako yelled, "give it back, Bolin!"

"Nope! I'm teaching you how to have fun!"

"Fine! Have it your way." Mako blasted fire at his brother.

"Watch it! Don't burn your precious scarf!" Bolin dangled the red fabric inches away from the blast. Mako gritted his teeth at the thought, eyes wide.

"Don't you dare!"

Bolin tied the scarf around his own neck and sent a boulder in Mako's direction. Mako dodged and can running at Bolin, who turned tail and fled towards a tall tree. With ease, he made the ground rise below him, carrying him to the top of the tree. There, he tied Mako's scarf to a branch.

"Bolin!" Mako yelled, "Don't do that!"

"Too late, bro! You're gonna have to get it. I'll bet you cant do in less than ten seconds!"

Mako smirked at the challenge and took a running start, jumping and racing up the side of the tree and grabbing the nearest branch before he lost his momentum. From there, he swung from branch to branch up the tree until he reached the branch just below his scarf.

"6, 7, 8!" Bolin was counting. Mako nearly slipped, but regained himself and untied the scarf. "9, 10!" Bolin called, looking as if he'd proven a point.

"What? I did it in ten seconds! Just like you said." Mako sat in the highest reaches of the tree, wrapping his scarf back around his neck.

"I said_ less_ than ten seconds!" Bolin called. Mako rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so immature!" Korra called. She was walking out from the temple.

"Bolin was the one that took my scarf!" Mako was making his way back down the tree.

"You have an obsession with that thing." Bolin poked his brother's shoulder.

"So, are we going? Tenzin let me out early so we could go to the festival."

"Cool!" Bolin looked excited. "Let's go back to the house and get Pabu. I don't want him to miss this."

By the time they reached the festival, the parade with nearly coming to an end. A group of firebenders were shooting flames left and right, making them into shapes and then in the end, combining all their fire together to create one huge dragon.

"Cooool!" Bolin was in awe, fists clenched and practically on his toes. Pabu looked interested, but frightened at the same time. He was on Bolin's shoulders, and would scrunch behind his neck when the flames got too intense. Mako was watching too, but not as intensely as his brother. He kept glancing at Korra, who's eyes were shining in the fire light. Her grin was cute and childish. Mako couldn't help but smile too.

"That was pretty impressive." Korra commented when it was over. "I wish I could firebend like that."

"Yeah." Mako nodded.

"Hey, let's get some snacks! I'm starving!" Bolin hurried over to a stand and started pointing out what he wanted to the merchant standing there. Mako rolled his eyes.

"He has quite the appetite."

"Yeah." Korra laughed.

"Hey! Don't you want anything?" Bolin called. Mako shook his head.

"No, we're good!" Korra replied. "We'll meet you at the firework display!"

Mako and Korra began following the crowd of people than had been watching the parade. They were all headed towards Republic City Park. Korra found a spot on a hill.

"Let's sit here. We'll probably be able to see better from this view." Korra suggested. Mako nodded and sat down in the grass next to her, one leg out straight and one leg bent up with an elbow resting on it. Bolin arrived with an armful of snacks.

"You guys sure you don one nany?" He asked through a wrapper in his mouth. Korra giggled.

"We're sure."

"You'll probably finish all that before the show starts anyways." Mako scoffed. Bolin scowled, dropping his snacks in a pile and sitting down.

"I can't help that I have a big appetite."

"I don't understand how you stay so fit with all the food you eat." Mako poked his brother in the stomach.

"Shut up, you two, its starting." Korra shushed them. It was a bit after sunset and the sky was colored dark gray with a tint of orange where the sun had disappeared. The first firework was launched and the people below cheered. It exploded into red sparks. Another was launched, then more and more. A collage of colors and shapes lit up the sky. Mako's noticed the lights shining on Korra's face and eyes once again. The world around them had been tinted with exploding colors.

"Beautiful." Korra whispered.

"Yeah..." Mako was still staring at Korra's face. She glanced at him and he looked away. Korra smiled at his attempt to hide the fact that he had been watching her. She reached over and touched his hand. He glanced at her, and then entwined his glove-covered fingers with hers. Korra scooted over and pressed to his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. Bolin glanced over, but for once, said nothing. He simply smiled to himself, munching on a chocolate bar.


End file.
